Rocky
Summary Rocky is about a boxer who is depicted as an everyman who started out by going the distance and overcoming obstacles that had occurred in his life and career as a professional boxer. He is loosely based on Chuck Wepner, a one-time boxer who fought Muhammad Ali and lost on a TKO in the 15th round. He fought Apollo Creed, then lost one time by a split decision, which they didn't want another match. Apollo Creed then decided to challenge him again, which Rocky's wife Adrian was holding him back from. After Adrian had a baby, Adrian let him train. Rocky then won after getting up from a double-knockdown. He became the champion of the world, then fought Clubber Lang. Rocky would've shitstomped him, but Clubber Lang pushed his trainer, Mickey Mouse into a wall, giving him a heart-attack, which made Rocky Balboa pretty much in a hurry to finish the match. He let himself lose by a knockdown. They depicted Clubber Lang as the champion now, until Rocky finshed his training with Apollo Creed and shitstomped Clubber Lang in two rounds. After retiring in order not to get brain damage, he had a normal life until Ivan Drago came and obliterated Apollo Creed inside of the boxing ring. Rocky decided to jump out of retirement and avenge Apollo Creed with extreme training. Rocky barely won the match, getting brain damage in the process. Although the fight was his base form's prime, and he was able to reveal all his super forms in the tenth to twelveth Then he retired again. He had a more peaceful life until he was 60, and the news was ranting about a new champion named Mason Dixon being shitstomped by Rocky in his prime. Mason Dixon decided to challenge Rocky Balboa to a boxing match, which forced Rocky to jump out of retirement for one last fight. The match was close, but Rocky was really close to beating him near the end, until he lost by split decision. Although Rocky really was the one getting more of the respect due to having more willpower and other stuff that makes him stand out. Then he quit boxing for good. Although this verse is basically trying to defeat Rocky Balboa after Rocky II :I (I'm not noting Rocky V :I) Power of the Verse This verse is a powerful verse indeed. The strongest characters coming from High 3-A and above, the weakest characters being the "Random Challengers", coming from 10-C to 10-A, and the normal boxers being 5-B to Low 4-C. Although this isn't really a serious tier verse. If you want the real stuff, go to VS Battles Wiki. It also has EXTREMELY good hax such as resisting Time Manipulation or even having Limited Resistance to all the powers, or negating durability, or having unbreakable durability, and Hax Negation. This verse is a very good verse to scale your characters to, and a verse you shouldn't really mess with. Characters God Tiers: Rocky Balboa (DBZ Training) Ivan Drago (DBZ Training) Normal Tiers: Apollo Creed (DBZ Training) Clubber Lang (DBZ Training) Mason Dixon (DBZ Training) Mid-Low Tiers: Rocky Balboa (Out-of-Prime) Low Tiers : Random Challengers (Rockyverse) Category:Verse page